A variety of cargo container systems have been proposed in the prior art but have not developed into a universal system for cargo transport that answers the complex needs of both shipping customers and the trucking industry.
Companies typically budget 2-4% of the value of a shipment for loss due to theft in transit. A typical type of petty theft occurs from a stacked pallet of merchandise in corrugated containers. A thief will cut or punch a hole in an exposed side of a box, remove some merchandise and then rotate the box to conceal the damaged side. Typical loading dock check-in procedures merely confirm the receipt of a number of pallets containing a number of cartons. Since the time and location of the loss cannot be determined at the time of discovery by simple external inspection, no recovery attempt is made. Such theft losses also occur in the warehouses and back rooms of retailers and wholesalers.
Another common and accepted form of loss is in-transit damage. When items are shipped in corrugated boxes on pallets it is very common for the boxes to sustain corner and end damage that renders them unsuitable for full value retail sale. Many wholesalers and distributors offer a level of claim for damages of 1 to 2% that will be honored without requiring return of goods. These low-level claims are frequently taken as an automatic discount by retailers regardless of the condition of the goods they receive. Additionally, much larger losses due to damage during shipment are not uncommon. Management of such large damage claims, which require return of goods as proof of damage, are very costly. They entail additional shipping costs and substantial administrative overhead, as well as genuine cost of goods due to product loss.
The American Trucking Association reports that the average Class 8 truck having a permitted load capacity of 60,000-90,000 pounds, actually carries a haul weight on average of just under 29,000 pounds (source: ATA Trucking Trends 2000). This represents an underutilization of the truck's hauling capacity in weight of more than 50% on average. The reasons for this are two-fold. First, in some cases, owing to the density of the materials being shipped, the truck simply fills (cubes out) before the weight limit is reached. In this instance undercarriage usage could provide immediate benefit because it effectively increases the carrying volume of the trailer. Second, in other cases, the structural strength of the cargo as packed on un-reinforced pallets does not allow the cargo to be stacked at all, or in other cases does not allow the cargo to be stacked to the full interior height of the trailer.
Accordingly, this exemplary state of the art reveals that there remains a significant and substantial unmet need for universal, fully closeable and lockable pallet containers for secure shipment of a wide range of goods, both interior of the trailer for improved security and under-slung to maximize the unused, permitted carrying capacity of trucks.